The Secrete Romance of Shiz University
by Green-Elphaba-Thropp
Summary: Fiyeraba fluffy fun. I suck at summaries but I’m good at story writing i promise. or at least that's what I’m told. I took the allergy to water and diamonds from the book but mostly musical. It makes them them pulse the green skin.
1. Secrete Rendezvous

**A/N: **Response to Challenge #3 from WickedJelly. I think I did well!

**Secrete Rendezvous**

Elphaba had gotten away from her dorm guards and Galinda, who wasn't that hard to get away from because of her deep sleep, enough to go to their special meeting spot. She saw him walking up, this beautiful blue diamond tattoos glittering and defined in the moonlight.

"Yero." She asked stepping out from behind the tree. She had to make sure even though she knew it was him.

Fiyero saw Elphaba set down and walked up to her. "Hey there's my Wicked Witch." he said lovingly. He kissed her and she collapsed in his arms a bit. They finally pulled apart he smiled at her. "How are you Fae?"

"Better now that you're here." She smiled. She remembered the first day they met. She thought back to the day with the Lion cub. She remembered the feel of his big, soft, comforting hands that made her do something she had never done before, feel a sensation she never had before…… they made her blush.

"Was it hard to get away?" he asked thought he knew the answer would be 'no'. It always was he knew the depths of Galinda's sleep and how tired the guards always were. So by this time a night none of them were up. None but her, she could never sleep until after their rendezvous.

"A little harder tonight, there were a few leaks in the sealing. Some drops from yester day's rain almost hit my arm." She said looking deep into his comforting blue eyes. She felt so safe with those eyes.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" He could feel the concern he felt creeping into his eyes as she looked at them so intensely. "I mean it didn't actually hit you did it."

She couldn't help but smile and give a small laugh. She thought it amazing how he could "dance through life" during the day and then at night be her protector, the man not even her wildest dreamings could think up. That was probably why she loved him so much, and why she was so afraid of him. With as safe as she felt she knew safety was dangerous. "No, none hit me. I'm just fine. How was your escape?"

"The smoothest there ever was as usual." He said coyly. Here came the other side of her lover. The side she still loved but not as much, the cocky side of him.

She kissed the smirk off his face. It was light and soft and he wouldn't have that. He could never get enough of her. He loved her too much for that so when she tried to pull away… just as their lips parted he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for another, more searing, and much deeper kiss. When they pulled apart from that they were panting. The heat of their breath glistening in the cool air and bright moonlight. The moon was full that night. It was beautiful and perfect.

Then they both saw a flash of light. It was round like a flash light. They didn't know who it could be. They dove behind the tree Elphaba had been hiding behind earlier and hoped no one would notice them. Elphaba almost let out a yelp as her leg fell on the wet grass, but she didn't and just huddled closer to Fiyero. The forgot to breath as the light hit their tree. Fiyero held Elphaba close both to hopefully protect her if it was a foe and to keep her close.

The light was gone. Elphaba looked around the tree to make sure it was safe. When she was sure they got up but stayed behind the tree. They both knew their midnight meeting would be over for now. "Fiyero we have to go back now…"

"I know." He said cutting her off. "I don't want to say goodbye to you but who ever it is might come back." He looked at her with one last look of compassion and love and he could see the same in her eyes. He kissed her gently as if to say goodbye.

"You are such a hopeless romantic she said joking not wanting to give up his warmth but knowing she really had to put some oil on her burns. "I mean we'll see each other tomorrow mourning." She said

"Yeah I guess you're right." But silently they both knew tomorrow mourning in front of the other students they would both be and act different, especially towards one another. "Bye." He said giving her a hug then letting her go.

"Bye." She said to him. When she was far enough away she stopped looked buck and then lifted her skirt up to her knees. She looked at the burns forming from welts all over her legs, just from that short time on the ground. _ I'll just ware one of my longer dresses tomorrow. _She thought, and then she remembered she had told Galinda that she would let her pick out her wardrobe tomorrow.

**A/N: **I promise nothing too angsty like my last one. Chaps are a little short but I beg you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH ALL MY HEART PLEASE! Though I suck a summaries please Read and review! Online Girl Scout cookies will be awarded if you order. (Aka: I'll give you a picture of the box.) lol.


	2. Midriffs

**A/N:** This is no longer part of the Challenge so WickedJelly you can stop reading if you want! But it would be nice if you didn't! My second chap I hope you like.

**Disclaimer**: though I find these useless and stupid I will make one. IF I WONED WICKED I WOULD BE RICH AND BE HANGING OUT WITH IDINA MENZEL OR THE NEWEST ELPHABA SO NO, IOT'S NOT MINE! But the story line is!

**Midriffs**

When Elphaba got to her and Galinda's room, she ran to her oils and hoped she'd gotten to them soon enough that the burns wouldn't get infected. She sighed of relief when the cool oils hit her steaming skin. When she was done she realized how exhausted she was, so she collapsed on her bed and almost instantly went to bed.

The next mourning she woke to a very perky Galinda. She for once was not the first one up. "So Elphie, I think you should wear this skirt and this blouse." Galinda said holding up a skirt that Elphaba never really wore. It was light blue skirt that just barely hit the top of her knees and a tee-shirt that her father had bought for her when she was fifteen. Actually he had bought it for Nessa but she hadn't liked it, it was a deep almost plume purple. It had a lower neckline then she normally wore but it certainly wasn't that low. The only issue she had with it really was that since she was taller now then she was when she was fifteen her stomach showed.

"No Galinda! I can't wear that!" she said looking at the skirt and shirt combo horrified. It would not only show her burns from last night it would show her stomach.

"Oh Elphie, you promised that I could pick out anything and you would wear it if I didn't take you to that party! Well I didn't take you to the party." Galinda complained then stretched out her arms to hand the cloths to Elphaba.

Elphaba sighed and took the cloths from her hands and went to the bathroom and put on the cloths. She tried to stretch the shirt down as far as she could but it didn't work. She brushed her hair and teeth and walked out.

"Oh Elphie, you look so cute!" Galinda squealed.

"Yeah." She said sarcastically. Which was useless since Galinda never picked up on her sarcasm.

Then the moment Elphaba Dreaded happened. Galinda spotted the burns. "Elphie what happened to your legs?" Galinda looked at her with concern and confusion.

"Well Galinda you know how I'm allergic to water" She knew she had to think of a lie and quick. Galinda and Fiyero only had broken up a week ago and Galinda still wanted to get back together with him.

"Yeah…" Galinda said trying to pull Elphaba on.

"Well I was on a walk last might 'cuz I couldn't sleep and I fell on some wet grass. That's all." She said and Galinda seemed to believe her which she was happy about.

"Oh! Elphie are you ok? Why didn't you just wake me?" She said giving Elphaba a hug which Elphaba stiffened in.

"I'm fine Galinda. And I didn't wake you because I know how much you like your sleep. Now come on lets get to class." She said grabbing her pre-packed books and heading for the door dreading the looks and jokes she' was get once Galinda wasn't by her side.

Elphaba and Galinda started to class. Thank goodness for Elphaba that their classes were in the same direction. The not so great thing was that on the way to her first class she and Galinda bumped into Fiyero. I mean literally smashed into him. She dropped her extra books that wouldn't fit in her bag and he dropped his glasses. But that wasn't the worst of it, when they hit part of the cloth of his pants hit one of her burns, which already hurt from being exposed to the cold open air, and she screamed in pain.

"Whoa! Sorry I didn't mean to!" he said not realizing who it was at first. He bent down to pick up some of the books and his glasses and as he reached for a book a green hand covered his. Time stopped for him for a second as shivers ran down his spine just from being this close to his lover.

"It's ok! You just hit a bruise." She said silently glad he hadn't seen the burns at first. She was hoping she might get away before he could but no such lick, because as they stood up he had to see the truth about why she screamed in such a none-Elphaba way.

"Elphaba what happened?" he asked seeing her burns holding back the 'you said no water hit you last night!' part. Then he almost kicked himself as he remembered diving on the wet grass last night. He wondered what she was wearing that he could even see the burns. He'd never known Elphaba to wear anything above her ankles except on special occasions. He brought his eyes up and saw her outfit and his jaw dropped.

**A/N**: so this time I was nice and posted with less then 5 reviews but you had four so it was enough! And I was board so yeah! An Update for my readers! Oh and I almost forgot like I did last chap, like death by cupcake said "All flames will be used to bake Elphaba and Fiyero's wedding cake! "Even if Galinda wants to steal them and Fiyero to make her own!


	3. Class1: The Smack

A/N: sorry it's been so long! First play then another play then my birthday I had no time until now! I hope you like! And because I find them tedious I will only make one disclaimer and it was in the last chap.

**Class #1: The Smack**

She tried to hide the happiness in her voice with annoyance. "What?" she said sure she wasn't doing too badly. "Galinda picked out my cloths this morning."

"Elphie, be nice." Galinda said. She may not have been dating him at that moment but he was still the one she was so sure she'd marry.

"That explains everything," he said laughing a bit not really hearing Galinda too much. When it finally did register what Galinda had said he restrained himself from laughing. It was far too obvious to him that Elphaba was not actually annoyed.

"We should be heading to class." Elphaba chimed in looking at the clock and feeling the burning feeling of eyes staring at her exposed back and legs.

"She right." Fiyero said not liking how some of the other men of the school were eyeing her.

"Fine!" Galinda said. This meant that she would not be on time today but early, and she hated being anything but fashionably late.

They walked Elphaba constantly trying to pull her skirt and shirt down and Galinda scolding her to leave it alone. When they got there Fiyero let the girls sit first but today he did something a little different then usual. He didn't sit next Galinda he sat next to Elphaba.

She was very thankful that the tables were solid all the way down. It seemed Fiyero was having far too much fun with her forced new look. She was ready to kill him for the pleasure he was causing her. His foot was continually blazing a path up and down her calf while his hand was drawing circles and other objects like that on her thigh. Oh revenge would be sweet when night came, or even when they got a few minutes alone. But she kept busily taking notes while desperately trying to ignore her lovers hand and foot.

Fiyero had no clue what his hand and foot were doing to the green girl beside him. He was gazing off into space as he usually did. Then about halfway through class he felt a sharp smack on his leg. "Ouch," He said loudly immediately stopping then he blushed realizing how loud he'd been and whispered "What was that for?"

"Mr. Tiggular, kindly be quiet!" The teacher snapped.  
"Sorry Mr. Teranson." He said then repeated his question to Elphaba who nodded her head in the direction of his hand. He then got that he'd been distracting her with his movements and stopped for that class and apologized to her. "Sorry." He said.

"Its fine Fiyero just don't do it again." She whispered back. And that was that for that class.

A/N: An Update for my readers! I will live with less then 5 reviews because you had to wait so long but please don't make me! Oh and I almost forgot like I did last chap, like death by cupcake said "All flames will be used to bake Elphaba and Fiyero's wedding cake! "Even if Galinda wants to steal them and Fiyero to make her own!


	4. Class2: The song

**A/N: _I HAVE NO IDEA FOR A PLOT!___I write fluff so if anyone is interested in giving me ideas for a plot I will forever be in your debt and give you virtual Girl Scout cookies! ; ) Which I can do since I'm a girl scout at the age of 15! Lol- **

**Disclaimer: Yes I'm breaking my promise and giving you one: The thing that haoppen in the story are mine the characters are NOT! If they were I would just write myself into the script as Elphaba's best friend and apperentise and be done with it and there would be no point in writing fan fiction! But I don't so I write!(Badly -) and so yeah! BUT I Do own the SONG! I made it up special for this chap WHILE I was writing it! thank you!**

* * *

**The Song**

Elphaba sat down and rolled her eyes as her next teacher walked into class_ late_! She hated this teacher for many reasons, not the least of which was the fact that he replaced Dr. Dillamond. Yes, this was Dr. Nikidik. Her least favorite teacher in school minus the Cosmetology professor, Madam Selmany. They were the worst.

If it had been Dillamond she might have actually paid attention, even though she had already read the text book at least five times in the first month of classes. But it was Nikidik, so she sat in her seat with both Fiyero and Galinda next to her this time.

Nikidik called class to attention which meant Elphaba's attention completely disappeared. He started his normal ramblings about the Wizard approved accounts of history that only paid attention to human improvement and Animal insult and injury.

She decided that since her brain was in a similar place as Fiyero's always was, even if hers was there for a different reason, she decided to have some fun. She got out a piece of paper and started drawing what came to mind. She didn't especially like drawing but it kept her busy.

Sadly she quickly got board with drawing. She had always liked words better anyways, but what could you do with words for free time without reading or writing papers.

She got an idea, a song. But what would be the topic? It took her a few minute but she finally came up with a topic. School? No that just didn't give her inspiration. Fiyero? Too obvious if it was ever found. Waite life. She lived through the pain and she survived and now she had inspiration.

I've been bumped, I've been bruised

I've been lost and confused

I have learned to live though the pain

Never had that much to gain

As the most …….

She knew it should describe her but even with her outrageously large vocabulary she couldn't think of something that would fit. Independent? It described her but for some reason she didn't like it in that spot. She got it.

As the most obvious girl in the world

She put that in and kept writing. By the end of class she had a song. It was by her but seemed a bit out of character. It was cheesy and wrong. She crumpled up her little piece of work and threw it on the ground. Fiyero came up to it and picked it up. And unfolded it. He read the words and liked it. He quickly shoed into his pile as Galinda came up behind him.

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked flattered but didn't wait for an answer. "Good now let's go catch up with Elphie!" she said taking his arm and walking fast for a girl in high heels to try and reach her friend.

-------------------

**Fiyero's dorm**

That night just before he went to meet Elphaba in their spot he took out the song and read it again.

I've been bumped, I've been bruised

I've been lost and confused

I have learned to live though the pain

Never had that much to gain

As the most obvious girl in the world

But one day I learned some news

I had gift that I could use!

And I could use it to help the world

So I had life at my door

And it kept on knocking some more

And I finally got the strength to open up

And not hide inside anymore

I was never the favorite child

I was always seen as wrong

I had curse that brought us shame

But no more! I'm not to blame

The future is the weirdest thing

And for once someone wants me

So I had life at my door

And it kept on knocking some more

And I finally got the strength to open up

And not hide inside anymore

I'm waiting and learning how to fly

And somehow I know deep inside

I find a way to fly away from her

With no fear!

And I'll take life for my own

And I'll make my life good and find my home

Where someone wants me and no one's ashamed.

And I'll have life at my door

And it won't have to knock anymore

And I'll finally have gotten the strength to open up

And not hide inside anymore!

No more hiding inside anymore!

He loved it! He gently placed it in his drawer, grabbed his coat and ran off to meet his musician.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo! She song was a bit OOC I know but I liked it! I wrote it so I should! hehe so once again I'm sure you know by now but Flames are accepted but for a different Glinda wants cookies for her class party! and _I_ have to make them! -**


	5. Interruptions

**A/N:** sorry It's been so long but I think this chap will be worth it because so much of the plot is brought out in it! I promise the next one will be up in the next few weeks!

Discalimer for extra part: I don't own Aida eigther I just thought it fit!

* * *

**Interruptions**

Elphaba was silently waiting for him as she thought over her revenge which she knew she would probably not actually go through with. Someone was running straight towards her. That was her obvious sign that was him. She poked her head out as he came closer.

"Hello, love." He said as he walked over to her and kissed her gently. He smiled gently as if he knew something and she wanted to find out what it was.

"Hello, Yero. What's going on?" she asked him almost worried about what he knew.

"No why nothing!" He said innocently. As he stroked her back giving her goose bumps.

"Then why do I get the feeling you're hiding something? Please tell me." She said he came in for a kiss and she knew how to torture him. She turned her face away with a grin.

"Fine I'll spill! I read your song." He said smiling. She saw about to glare at him when he finished his sentence. "And it was amazing. I never knew you were such a song writer."

"I was board; he had no interesting notes to write." She said blushing. "I though it was bad and really out of character." But he just shook his head.

He wrapped his arms around her waits and pulled her towards himself and kissed her. That was his only response. Suddenly the light came back. It was shut off but they made no movements.

"Fiyero we can't stay." Elphaba whispered. "And we can come back for a while.

"I know." he sighed. "I'll see you soon my love. We'll make new plans… I promise." He said seeing how sad she was.

Boq was startled by the light once again. He had known about this affair for almost a moth now. He had stumbled upon it on a nightly walk. He always came hoping that somehow it would help. All it did was bring up a musical his sister had dragged him to a few years ago:

First man:

_And who'd have thought that (_other man

Not me, Not me  
And who'd have guessed  
I'd throw my world away

To be with someone I'm afraid will say (other man: This can never)  
Not me, not me (other man: Be)

Boq watched the lovers run off in their different directions and ran to his own dorm.

A wicked looking Avaric came out from behind a tree holding a flashlight. "So the prince and the Vegetable huh? Well I think the school would like to hear this, especially Galinda." She thought and went sarcastically sad "Oh she'll be just heart broken when she hears." He then straightened. "And I'll not only be the one to tell her but the shoulder she cries on too." He said cackling as he walked to his dorm for some plotting and planning.

* * *

**A/N: **So and every day "All flames will be used to bake Elphaba and Fiyero's wedding cake! "Even if Galinda wants to steal them and Fiyero to make her own! And Reviews make me happy! please love me! puppy eyes


	6. A Night of Thoughts

**A Night of Thoughts**

Elphaba got home and lay in bed. "I'm sorry Galinda." She whispered as she tried to fall asleep for a few hours. Elphaba thought back to how this all started. Fiyero and Galinda had just broken up for the third time that month.

"Don't worry Galinda he'll be back." She had said rubbing Galinda's arm comfortingly.

"You think?" Galinda sobbed after latching on to Elphaba, something Elphaba was still unused to and of course immediately stiffened under the blond girl's tight embrace.

'_He always dose'_ Elphaba thought to herself. "Of course." was what came out of her mouth though.

"Thanks Elphie." Galinda sniffed letting go. "Hay will you go talk to him for me! You always seem to know what to say!" Galinda said looking so hopeful.

"Oh no!" Elphaba said looking at the girl. "No! No! No! No! No!" She said but Galinda looked as if she were going to start crying again. Elphaba sighed. "Alright fine." She said to the blond mess of messed up makeup and hair. "But you owe me!"

"Ohhhhh thanks you Elphie. I'll pay you back somehow I promise!" She said hugging the green girl again as Elphaba walked off to her future.

Elphaba had no clue what she was about to encounter though. She remembered walking up to him watching him kick the rocks in a small clearing in the forest near the school. She heard grumbling. "What do you think you are doing breaking up with the prettiest girl in school?!" She yelled at him.

Fiyero turned around with a startled look on his face. "Galinda is not the prettiest girl in school." He had said.

"Oh really then who is?" She had shot back not ready for the response he was about to give.

He walked closer to her a little and gently said "You are." He had said gently grabbing her arm and pulling her in to kiss her. By the time she got to this part in her thoughts she was happily dreaming of her diamond increased love.

Fiyero sat thinking of different things that all had one thing in common: Elphaba! He was mainly thinking of the day it all began. He was so mad at Galinda for all she'd done lately. She had used him far too many times in their shallow game that granted he was technically a part of. In the beginning he had liked Galinda and had only gone out for her for her looks and her popularity but things had changed the very night it started. Thing had not fully changed at that point but they had now.

He remembered watching Elphaba walk in. Under the lights even Elphaba's green skin would almost be a normal color. The funny thing was though; she had chosen the only light in the place that made her look her normal green hue to stand under. She almost looked like Phosphorus while she danced her green skin glowing under the green light. As her jade futures moved as fluidly as water in a stream. Even the horrible hat someone had given her as a joke made her sharp, exotic features even more stunning.

He remembered seeing Galinda walk up to her and try to dance the same dance. But Galinda didn't have the same flow and rhythm that Elphaba held. While Elphaba made the motions look like a trained ballet, Galinda made they look choppy and thrown together. Even so though by the end every one was dancing the new dace lovingly crowned 'the artichoke" As a reference to a class they had supposedly had earlier that day.

He had stared that night. In fact, it had changed him more then anything else in the world at that point. And now he was her as she was his. Nothing he could think of could make him happier. With these though he gently drifted to sleep with a jade beauty dancing across his mind.

Averic was not in bad but rather at his desk. The hateful, jealous boy would not get much sleep that night. He was too busy deciding on a plan on how to tell Galinda her chances with Fiyero were nothing because of her best friend.

He was so excited about finally getting his chance with the hot blond girl that would undoubtedly increase his already popular status.


End file.
